Love At First Sight
by crazyreader11
Summary: Sorta AU. He laid eyes on her in Lancer's class, proving everyone wrong. FLUFFY one-shot! EDITED! I deleted the other one because I wanted to edit some of the silly mistakes I made in the original story(:


**Super short One-shot! I hope you enjoy. I had a day off from school so I worked on my other stories but this one came to me in a flash and I just had to write it. **

**I don't own DP!**

"O please, love at first sight? Highly impossible," a nerd with short curly red locks said, adjusting her glasses to better see her classmates. Mr. Lancer had wanted his students to arrange their seats in a circle so everyone could see each other when they talked. The current topic: love at first sight.

Sadly, the students held very pessimistic views. Even the preppy cheerleaders had their doubts. "You have to get to know a person to really fall for them," Star commented.

"Ya, looks can be deceiving," Tucker replied, his hand playing with his pocketed PDA. The group was actively talking, much to Lancer's happiness, and none were wasting time picking on one another. Muttering to his best friend, Danny, Tucker added, "Hypocrites," at seeing their classmates nod in agreement. Casper had a bully problem and a strict hierarchy judged on wealth and looks.

Danny, however, didn't get a chance to comment back as a knock abruptly broke through their calmed bubble. Heads quickly swiveled to take in the blushed face of Sam Manson, recently new to their junior grade. Goth, sarcastic, rich, intelligent, and a loner; she didn't quite fit anywhere on the scale which pissed the A-Listers to no end. "Sorry Mr. Lancer, but I have a pass."

"May I see it Ms. Manson?" Lancer requested. She nodded and walked forward, rummaging through her backpack for presumably her pass.

Paulina, the head cheerleader, whispered something to her teammate who smirked and not-so-innocently stretched her legs out just as Sam stepped her way. The Goth yelped, closing her eyes as she anticipated meeting the hard ground head first. The impact didn't come as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and twist her body around as another hand clutched the back of her head.

She heard her classmates' gasps and curiously opened her eyes to see what had happened. Amethyst met pure blue and it was as though the rest of the world melted away.

Unknown to anyone beside Tucker, Danny's attention had been stolen by the dark haired beauty the instant he'd seen her. He'd momentarily forgotten how to breathe, his thought process stalled, and the pen he'd been twirling between his fingers unceremoniously fell to the ground (which was how Tucker had been brought to awareness of his buddy's state).

"Are you okay?" Danny asked. With his enhanced senses he'd heard what Paulina had asked of her fellow friend and before his mind had caught up with his body, he'd jumped from his seat to catch Sam in a standard dipping pose.

"Um…I'm fine," Sam shyly spoke. Danny helped her stand, removing his hands from her person. "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem." They didn't speak aloud, their eyes talking for them. The class had been wowed into silent observation, disbelief at the scene unfolding before them. Even Lancer had been put off. And then suddenly Danny asked, "Does your ankle hurt?"

Sam had winced, almost unnoticeably, but no one else had seen so all heads snapped towards her right foot which she held above the floor a millimeter in the air. _How the heck had he seen that?_

"No," Sam denied, but sighed as Danny raised an eyebrow and admitted, though she didn't know why, "Maybe."

"Let me help you to the Nurse. Can you walk?"

"Of course I can," Sam defended only to yelp again as she tried taking a step forward. She glared at her foot; her betrayer. She loved her combat boots to death but they did not provide any ankle support.

Danny slid an easy going smile across his lips and unceremoniously lifted her bridal style announcing, "Here, I'll help."

"Hey! I can limp, thank you very much," Sam muttered, though the blush staining her cheeks begged to differ. And it seemed Danny knew she didn't really want to walk so he kept her close to his chest and strolled out the classroom door. Each had forgotten where they actually were and neither could find reason to care. Something about being in one another's presence soothed their entire being. They had never met one another before but it was as though they already knew enough of one another to trust each other.

Silence weighed heavily in Lancer's class long after the two teens had left until Tucker cleared his throat. "I take it back. Love at first sight is totally possible."

"I agree!"

"I change my statement as well!"

"Like, totally!"

**I hope you enjoyed it! It's nonesense and cute fluff, but life is about balance so I thought why not? Update for Hopes and Wishes coming shortly. I have one problem with the chapter but have yet to determine what exactly it is. Love ya!**

**So...I found out what was wrong with myself as far as having problems posting to Fanfiction. To test it I edited this story! I'm about to update Hopes and Wishes, the last chapter! **


End file.
